


A Little More Improper

by Runic



Series: Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny the things that come to mind when you think you're about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More Improper

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bendriel
> 
> For Olly.

Benny saw the blade. It didn’t flash in the light or anything, nothing dramatic like that. It was just a normal blade, sharp and deadly, it’s only purpose to end Benny’s life. And all because he was a vampire. Wasn’t that just peachy?

He did not want to die…not again at any rate. This time there would be no Dean to help him escape Purgatory. He would be trapped in a land of dead monsters forever. He would never see Dean or Castiel, or even Sam, again. He wouldn’t see Samandriel again, not unless the angel was killed, and that was something Benny did not want as his last thought.

Instead he thought of the angel, his awkwardness; it was so easy to make the angel flustered. But on the other hand Samandriel could be so angry. He may look cute and cuddly, nearly as cute and cuddly as Benny himself, but that outer layer only hid a furious determination.

Speaking of, there was the sound of flapping wings, and the angel was suddenly in front of him. Benny couldn’t see Samandriel’s face, but as the blade cut his throat, the angel reached out. A bright light surrounded his hand and the hunter’s head. Then the man fell to the floor, his eye opened wide in unblinking terror.

But Benny wasn’t concerned with him anymore. He smiled up at Samandriel as the angel turned toward him, the wound on his throat already closing. “Hey, kid, how’s it going?”

Samandriel ignored his question, his hands searching out Benny wounds. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, of course I am.” But it was followed by a hiss of pain as Samandriel found the giant hole in his stomach that had almost ripped out his intestines. The angel glared at him even as Benny felt himself bathed in that feeling of pure relief and comfort. A second later his wounds were closed and he was giving Samandriel his cheeky half smile. “Thanks, kid.”

Samandriel stayed silent, still glaring at him. Benny let him. He was used to the angel’s lack of social norms by this point. What he was not prepared for was when Samandriel surged forward, his arms wrapping around Benny even as his lips met the vampires. It wasn’t really a kiss, just the angel pressing his lips against Benny’s. Which okay, that was a kiss, but Benny just couldn’t bring himself to classify whatever Samandriel was doing at that moment as a kiss.

A second later, before Benny had time to respond, Samandriel pulled away. “I’m sorry,” the angel mumbled, his cheeks the most adorable shade of red, “that was improper.”

Benny placed his hands on Samandriel’s shoulders and leaned in close. “You could use a little more improper in your life, I think.”

This time Samandriel did not pull away.


End file.
